Go to Sleep
by shakeahand55
Summary: "Are you sure you don't want to do more then just sleep?" Puck asked with a hopeful voice as he felt Kurt's body shake as he laughed into the pillow and shook his head.


**Title:** Go to Sleep

**Author:** shakeahand55 or elbowrocks911 my livejournal username  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count: **1,779  
**Summary:** "Are you sure you don't want to do more then just sleep?" Puck asked with a hopeful voice as he felt Kurt's body shake as he laughed into the pillow and shook his head.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Glee.

* * *

Puck slowly and quietly got up from the couch where he had been sleeping a few minutes ago and made his way to Kurt's bed and tried his best not to make any noise as the cold floor hit his bare feet.

He's baffled because he isn't sure how this all began, the thing he has going with Kurt, but he wouldn't change it for the world and he knows Kurt wouldn't either.

Him and Kurt had become almost-fuck buddies, because they haven't actually had sex yet only blow jobs, but it happened around the same time they all did that commercial for that mattress store, and then it all sort of morphed over time into '_I think I kind of love you Princess even through I haven't got a chance to fuck you yet'_.

Sure it was strange, it was the fucking strangest thing to happen to Puck, other then that threesome he had with Mike and April Rhodes in the locker room near the beginning of first semester.

But that's another story for another time.

"Noah, what are you doing?" he smiles as he knows Kurt's eyes are half open but he's still half asleep and Puck knows that even in the dark room his tongue is running over his soft ruby lips to moisten them, something he knows Kurt does even in his sleep.

After all he's watched Kurt sleep many times over the months they've been together and he's not being a creeper about it, he's just watching his Princess and learning all he can about him.

Laying awake a night in the dark room and the only light is the glowing numbers on the alarm clock or his iPod, Puck will listen to Kurt's breathing and just lay their memorizing everything he can about Kurt.

Puck knows his Princess when he's awake and when he's sleeping, he knows everything his Princess hates and everything he loves.

Like that thing Puck does with his teeth and tongue in between all that dirty talk, yes he knows his Princess likes all that dirty talk when he's getting sucked off.

"Just looking at you Princess" Puck whispers into Kurt's ear as he settles himself on the bed beside him, hoping that Finn didn't wake up at the noise the bed made as Kurt rolled over so Puck could lay beside him and then they could snuggle.

Puck is sure even if Kurt was still sound asleep he would have rolled over once he felt Puck's hand on him and made room for him on the bed automatically and then rolling back to him to snuggle, seeking Puck like a baby does contact from it's mother.

'_Kurt you need a new bed'_ Puck says to himself and remembers to tell Kurt tomorrow or even right now if Kurt stays awake long enough to question why Puck is here beside him on his bed in the first place, and not sleeping on the couch like he is supposed to be.

Burt and Finn, and by proxy Kurt, had worked things out a few weeks back, and while a room was being fixed for Finn upstairs he would have to share a room with Kurt in the basement, and both seemed pissed about it at first but then found out they had some pretty cool things in common.

Like both being pretty good at X-Box and kicking ass in Call of Duty 4 and in _Wolfenstein_, they both loved The Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter and they also have a strange love for The Sims computer games.

Puck knew it was only going to be a few more days until Finn's room was finished and then he'd be gone and Kurt would have his own room back finally, Puck grinned at that thought.

Maybe he could actually talk Kurt into finally letting Puck take him, let him ravish him like Puck wanted to but Kurt always told him no, told him to wait and just be happy with the blow jobs.

Puck has had nothing but amazing, orgasmic blow jobs for months since he stopped his pool cleaning service and that also meant he stopped having sex with the moms all around Lima, when he and Kurt started their thing.

He doesn't bitch about it, because he knows when his Princess is ready the bed will be rocking and it will be totally amazing.

Then his Princess will really be his.

He'll mark him and stretch him, he'll be his first and his only, and then they can call each other boyfriends and come out to the rest of the Glee club.

Only Mercedes and Finn know about them right now, oh and Quinn as well because she was staying at his house for months and he had to tell her after he barley spent time with her or was barley at home.

"Ok" Kurt yawned and moved closer to Puck "but why?" he lifted his head and looked up to Puck's face, Puck smiled and ran his hand up and down Kurt's side and laughed when Kurt squealed and giggled before grabbing Puck's hand and forcefully moving it from his side.

"Stop it, you know I'm ticklish there, and do you want to wake Finn?" Kurt asked dropping his voice back to a whisper as the boy in question shifted in his sleep.

Puck froze as Finn shifted and rolled so he was facing away from Kurt's bed, Puck let out a sigh of relief and moved down the bed so his head was on the pillow beside Kurt, then he rolled so he was facing away from Finn.

He pulled Kurt to him and Kurt rolled over to he could spoon with Puck, grabbing his arm and pulling it over his body and holding his hand before bringing it to his lips and laying a feather soft kiss on Puck's hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to do more then just sleep?" Puck asked with a hopeful voice as he felt Kurt's body shake as he laughed into the pillow and shook his head.

"Yes I'm sure, don't worry once I have the room to myself again…it'll be the most romantic night of your life" Kurt told him as he looked at the numbers on his alarm clock on the side table, it was going on 2:30am.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything Noah" Kurt said yawning once again "but why are you here and not on the couch?" he asked as he felt Puck kiss his head then work his way down to his neck.

"I just want to be with you, I need to be close to you Princess" Puck said before he started to suck on Kurt's neck, he mentally gave himself a high five when he heard Kurt softly moan and try to bring his neck closer to Puck's mouth.

Kurt whimpered when Puck pulled away "Noah" he said "Noah, don't do that Finn is right over there, he could wake up at any moment" Kurt said kissing Puck's hand again as Puck sighed.

"Finn has to leave soon Princess, your Puckzilla has needs and he needs to show his Princess how much he loves him very soon, very, very soon" Puck said as Kurt turned his head and Puck's lips caught Kurt's.

"This might not be the best time to bring this up and it will totally wreck my surprise for you, but dad and Finn are going to be putting the finishing touches on Finn's new room on Sunday and it will be move in ready." Kurt said with a smile as he closed his eyes after he pulled away from Puck.

"Tomorrow is Saturday…ok I can wait one more day" Puck said smiling as he started to think about Sunday night "what do you mean surprise for me?" he asked suddenly as Kurt laughed lightly.

"Now that I am not telling you, you're just going to have to wait" Kurt said as Puck mumbled something and he could feel Puck finally settling down "now can we go back to sleep please?" Kurt asked smiling happily.

"Yes Princess" Puck said "do you want me to go back to the couch?" he asked as he moved to get up but Kurt grabbed his hand and held it tight "no never mind stay here" he said rolling on to his back and capturing Puck's lips with his own.

"What about Finn?" Puck asked after breaking the kiss for some much needed air, because even Puck could only hold off breathing for a kiss so long before lack of air made him light headed, but Kurt never seemed to mind.

"At this moment in time I could care less about Finn seeing us and more about sleep" Kurt mumbled as Puck wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him to him, he sighed happily as Kurt wiggled about trying to get comfy.

"Finn may have a heart attack in the morning seeing us like this" Puck said holding back his laugh "why it's not like were naked or sucking each other off" Kurt said after a few moments and ending with a loud yawn.

"Mm there's a good idea" Puck said before letting out a yawn of his own "go to sleep or I will kick you back to the couch" Kurt said and Puck knew that he would, Kurt liked his sleep as much as he liked his designer clothes.

"Alright Princess I'll go to sleep" Puck kissed him once more "but I still think we should at least put on a show for Finn in the morning" Kurt elbowed him in the ribs "no now go to sleep" Kurt told him before sighing.

Puck listened and after a few minutes he could finally hear Kurt's breathing even out, he knew he was asleep, and Finn was snoring on the other side of the room, Puck shifted about a bit more before he felt alright and closed his eyes ready to sleep.

He knew his dreams were going to be full of him and Kurt making love somewhere and he knew Finn would pop up looking at them in shock at least once in his wild dreams, he smiled happily as he drifted off to sleep, Kurt by his side sound asleep.


End file.
